To Conquer Obesophobia
by tt22123
Summary: Merlin has an eating disorder, will Arthur realise and come to his aid? I do not own Arthurian leaned, nor the TV show Merlin unfortunately.


Arthur wasn't sure what was going in with his manservant but he knew that there was definitely something wrong with Merlin. He was always distracted lately and seems to be struggling more and more with each task that he was asked to do.

When Merlin walked in with the Prince's dinner, dripping wet from the rain and shivering violently, barely avoiding spilling the food, Arthur decided that he should help his manservant.

"Right, that's it, take off your shirt."

"What? Why?"

"You're soaking, and clearly freezing, we need to get you dry and warm."

"N-no, I'm fine Sire, honestly."

"Merlin-"

"Honestly, I'm warming up already."

"Well, you'll warm up more if you're dry, so, shirt off."

"Buy me a drink first," Merlin joked trying to divert the attention from himself.

"I'll buy you a drink after you're dry. Come on, off. I'll get one if mine fir you to put on." Merlin relented unhappily and pulled off his shirt while Arthur got a new one from the cupboard, clutching the wet garment to his chest in an attempt to hide himself.

"Here you go Merlin, give me that and I'll put it by the fire for you." Merlin tried to hide from the Prince's sight however as soon as Arthur took his wet shirt off of him he noticed Arthur's gaze drawn to his torso.

"Please don't say anything, I know I'm fat, please just give me something to put on." Rather than handing Merlin either shirt he dropped them both to the floor in shock. Taking a step forward, the Prince splayed his hands over the manservant's ribs.

"Fat? FAT? Merlin there is absolutely no fat on you."

"Are you even looking at me?"

"Merlin, it's like I could almost see THROUGH you, you're so thin. I can see all of your bones, it's not healthy."

"I'm fine Sire."

"Clearly you are not fine, that's the second time you have called me 'Sire' in this conversation," Arthur joked in an attempt to lighten the mood slightly.

"Fine, clotpole."

"Better." Merlin smiled slightly which Arthur counted as being a victory for him. "Share my dinner with me."

"No thanks, I'm not really hungry and besides, you had a long day training today and a hunt tomorrow, you need your strength."

"I wasn't giving you an option Merlin. You don't have to eat much. Just some of the stew or some bread."

"Fine, but just a little bit."

"I promise, although I will be watching to make sure you have enough."

"N-no. Please don't. Don't watch me eat."

"Merlin, we're sharing the food, I've kinda got to sit with you."

"Urgh, fine." With these words Merlin stormed back to the table where he had left the food and flopped into the chair opposite where the Prince always sat, temporarily forgetting his lack of shirt.

As they both ate, the young Prince couldn't help but looking over at the man in front of him, admiring his servant and longing to see the man like this but at a healthy weight. He made the mental note to share his food more often.

"You're gorgeous," the Prince stated under his breath, not intending for the words to have slipped out.

"W-what?"

"Nothing, I'm sorry. Nothing."

"You definitely said something, what was it?"

"Noth -"

"If you say 'nothing' I will have to punish you."

"I'm the Prince, I could have you executed for that."

"Go on then, but you still have to tell me what you said."

"Funny, I thought that I was the one who gives the orders around here."

"Normally, but you gave me dinner and made me take my clothes off, I figure that is further than you get on most dates you have, even as the Prince, so I'm entitles to something in return."

"A date? This- this isn't a date Merlin."

"I know you clotpole. No need to panic, I never thought you would be one to date a male servant. Now, care to tell me what you said?"

Faster than he could register the boy moving, Arthur found himself being tackled to the floor and straddled by Merlin. Trying to maintain some of his dignity, Arthur shook his head defiantly.

"Big mistake." These two words were growled at the Prince, sending a bolt of desire through his body when coupled with the sight of the half naked man above him. Suddenly Arthur began bucking himself, trying to dislodge his manservant as he was being mercilessly tickled. After a few minutes Merlin paused his attack and leant down so he could whisper in the Prince's ear.

"Give up yet?" Arthur's will broke when he heard Merlin panting heavily between words. Words that he spoke with a low gravelly tone, once again causing a bolt of lust for the man above him.

"I said," Arthur leaned closer and whispered into Merlin's ear, "you're gorgeous."

"And you're lying to me," Merlin whispered back.

"No, honestly Merlin, you are absolutely stunning. The only thing I would change is making you a healthy weight."

"I know, I'm trying to get rid of the fat, I swear."

"I don't want you to lose any weight." Arthur once again spread his fingers across Merlin's bare sides. "I want you to eat. I want you to go back to the size that you were when you came to Camelot. I want to look at you and not be able to count each if your ribs Merlin." One of Arthur's hands moved to the the manservant's neck, thumb caressing the boy's jaw line, and pulled Merlin back down so that their noses were almost touching. "I want you Merlin."

"I'm not someone you can just lay with to claim them." Merlin trued to pull back but found himself being held firmly in place by the young Prince.

"I did not say that I wanted to bed you just to say that I have Merlin. I said that I want YOU, body, mind, and soul. I want you to be healthy and I want you to be mine." Merlin thought over these words before shifting ever-so-slightly closer to the Prince, their noses bumping gently together before Merlin moved again so that their lips connected in a chaste kiss. Arthur froze when he felt Merlin kiss him making the manservant think that he had done something wrong.

In Arthur's distraction, Merlin was able to pull away and as soon as he did he grabbed one of the abandoned shirts, put it on, and ran. Ran out of the room and along the corridors, no one paying attention to him as he often was in a rush.

When Arthur hears his door shutting he was broken out of his thoughts and stood as quick as he could to take chase. No one may have noticed the manservant running but they certainly noticed the Prince as he sped through the corridors, shouting "Merlin". Being the faster of the two, it did not take long for Arthur to catch up to the boy.

"Why did you leave Merlin?" Arthur asked as he caught a hold of his arm, pulling him to a stop.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. I shouldn't have kissed you. You're the Prince and I'm, well, I'm just me."

"And 'just you' is simply amazing."

"There's nothing special about me Arthur, well nothing good anyway."

"You are perfect," a gentle kiss was placed to Merlin's lips. "You are gorgeous," another kiss. "You are good. You are pure. You are strong. You are someone who doesn't use magic for evil. You are amazing, and honourable, and kind." With each statement he would place yet another kiss to Merlin's lips, wiping away the manservant's tears as they fell. When he finally finished talking, Arthur rested their foreheads together until Merlin surged forward to wrap the Prince in his arms who promptly tucked the smaller boy under his chin, protecting him as the tears began to soak through his shirt. "Come on Merlin, let's go back to my rooms in case anyone comes past."

Arthur didn't want to let go of Merlin so he picked him up bridal style, earning an indignant squeal from the manservant who hit his chest in chastisement but snuggled close nonetheless, wrapping his thin arms around Arthur's neck. The Prince not thinking about how close his manservant was but for the ghosting breath in his neck.

Upon reaching his rooms, Merlin opened the door for the Prince since his hands were full and Arthur kicked it shut behind them, walking over to the bed before placing Merlin upon the bed.

"It's late, stay with me Merlin?" Instead of an answer, Merlin curled up on his side and pulled up the covers. Watching as the Prince as he made his way around the bed until he was behind Merlin.

"Goodnight Merlin," the Prince whispered as he settled into the bed, wrapping himself protectively around Merlin's curled form.

"Goodnight my Prince," Merlin replied as both men closed their eyes and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
